Excalïbur
by Shaka Dirk
Summary: Um espelho quebrado mostrando como o amor reage a falta de confiança. Um relacionamento poderia permanecer intacto? Fanfic YAOI ShuraxShiryu. Comentários serão bem vindos.
1. Excalïbur

**Excalïbur  
Shaka Dirk**

**

* * *

**

"_Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down." _**_

* * *

_**

Treinava incansavelmente desde o ocorrido. Não pensava em nada mais, só treinava. E quando seu corpo começava a demonstrar sinais de cansaço ele apenas aumentava o ritmo, e então a dor vinha, mas ele acreditava que merecia toda aquela dor.

Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, seu corpo sujo, banhado pelo suor, sangue e lágrimas. Não parara de chorar, não dormira, não havia se alimentado. O sol estava se pondo pela terceira vez desde que tudo aconteceu e mesmo assim ele se mantinha na arena. Nem mesmo a Deusa conseguira fazê-lo parar. Acreditava que somente assim poderia se redimir de seus pecados. Somente se treinasse até a exaustão, ou quem sabe a morte o livrasse de todos os tormentos antes.

Os últimos raios de sol lutavam contra a inevitável noite quando ele sentiu a energia de outro cavaleiro entrando na arena. Não precisava virar para saber que Kamus estava observando-o com seu típico olhar indiferente, quase o estudando.

"O que quer aqui?" -disse rapidamente, sem sequer parar de treinar. -"Não percebe que eu não quero companhia?"

"Saga, Shaka, Mu e Dohko... Os quatro estão cuidando dele. São os cosmos mais poderosos deste Santuário, logo ele estará curado. Não há por que continuar com isso Shura." - seu tom era baixo, quase melancólico. Importava-se com o companheiro, mas não sabia o que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo. -"Descanse. Logo tudo estará bem..."

"_Bem_, Kamus?" -pela primeira vez em três dias ele parara de destruir as paredes da arena com seus poderosos golpes, apenas para berrar desesperadamente com o aquariano. -"Você realmente acha que alguma coisa vai ficar bem? Eu quase o matei! E isso porque eu simplesmente não pude confiar nele. Confiar totalmente no que ele me dizia..."- Shura levou as mãos ao rosto, escondendo nelas a vergonha, o tormento e as lágrimas. - "Eu quase matei a pessoa que eu amo..."

Kamus ficou petrificado, tentou se aproximar do amigo, mas foi repelido pelo mesmo. Sempre soubera do orgulho do espanhol, mas estava decidido a ajudá-lo, querendo ele ou não.

"Eu entendo o que sente, mas não vai adiantar absolutamente nada ficar destruindo uma parte da arena enquanto a outra se reconstrói sozinha ao longo do dia! Você só está desperdiçando o seu potencial e o cosmo da Deusa, que é o que mantém esse lugar em constante reconstrução. Por Zeus, Shura... Você deveria estar ao lado dele..."

"E você realmente acha que Dohko iria deixar eu me aproximar dele? Shiryu é seu pupilo, ele nunca me perdoará por tê-lo ferido daquela maneira... Não me surpreenderia se ele viesse vingá-lo pessoalmente." -sua voz assumia a face da amargura, entretanto, percebia-se na verdade que ele apenas dizia aquilo que mais intimamente estava desejando que acontecesse. -"Eu mereço ser castigado." -levantou-se olhando para o céu e então gritou:- "Zeus? Por que não me fulmina com um raio?"

"Por que ele não é tão infantil quanto você imagina." -a voz viera de um outro cavaleiro que acabara de entrar na arena e fitava atenta e cruelmente ao capricorniano. - "Kamus, Dohko e os outros acabaram. Tudo o que poderia ser feito foi feito. Athena decidiu que agora médicos podem ajudar Shiryu sem nenhum problema. Ela quer que você, Miro e Kanon levem-no, o internem e fiquem de prontidão." - disse de forma rápida, fazendo com que o francês percebesse que não tinha alternativas e que ele teria que ir de imediato.

"Sim." -concordou Kamus, sem sequer hesitar. -"Shura... Pense em tudo que eu lhe disse." -então ele se retirou em direção ao templo de Athena.

"Quanto a você, deveria parar com toda essa autopunição. Creio que em breve receberá o castigo adequado." -a voz do Grande Mestre era fria. Decepcionada, quase triste. -"Não rogue pela morte. Nada será tão simples de agora em diante. Para nenhum dos dois."

"Como ele está Shion?" -seu semblante era a perfeita máscara do desespero, não poderia agüentar mais tempo sem saber como ele estava... - "Por favor, me diga! Eu sei que você sabe... Dohko ou Mu devem..." -não pode terminar a frase, pois o homem de cabelos amarelados havia começado a falar, atraindo toda a sua atenção.

"Inconsciente." -A palavra saiu só, acompanhada de um longo silêncio. E então os olhos dos dois cavaleiros se encontraram. -"Os ferimentos foram quase fatais... Por piedade dos deuses Dohko encontrou-o a tempo... se houvesse demorado um pouco mais a socorrê-lo... Provavelmente ele estaria morto agora."

Novamente se fez um longo silêncio. Shura deixou-se desabar. Chorava num misto de culpa e alívio. Revolvia a terra com os dedos enquanto soluçava. Era observado por um Shion que a cada instante entendia menos o que acontecera na casa de Capricórnio.

"Pelos deuses, homem, o que diabos aconteceu há três dias?" - Finalmente fizera a pergunta que vinha passando na cabeça de todos no santuário, desde que encontraram Shiryu quase morto, mas que ninguém realmente proferira. -"O que aconteceu naquele dia?"

* * *

"_Eu te amo..."_

Os olhos fechados com força, os cabelos espalhados pelo chão, aquela sufocante dor onde acabara de ser acertado. E mesmo assim não conseguia tirar aquelas palavras da mente, não conseguia esquecer a voz rouca, o sotaque...

Outros dois golpes lhe acertaram as costas e então seu corpo foi de encontro ao chão. Virou-se e abriu seus singulares olhos sem vida. Estava cansado, o suor escorria por cada canto de seu corpo. Havia resistido o máximo possível.

"Hoje você realmente não conseguiu se concentrar nem por um minuto no treinamento, não é Shiryu?" - A voz do outro homem era forte, determinada. Sorriu, nunca vira seu pupilo tão avoado anteriormente. - "O que anda acontecendo entre você e o espanhol?"

"Mestre?" -O garoto enrubesceu-se quase imediatamente, sua voz tremia, seus olhos sem brilho tinham se arregalado. -"Ele... eu... nós..." -Parou. Tentou respirar o mais pausadamente possível. -"Ele disse que me ama... eu não sei o que pensar, não consigo pensar em nada além disso, mas também não soube o que dizer à ele."

"A resposta está dentro de você, até mais clara do que parece." -riu-se Dohko sentando-se ao lado de seu aluno -"Eu te conheço há anos e nunca o vi desse jeito... Ele realmente é especial, não é?"

"Mestre, o senhor alguma vez já se apaixonou?..."

* * *

Fechou os olhos, sentiu novamente o cheiro do pomar. Quase conseguia ver a cor das flores e das frutas, quase sentia as árvores. Ele estava inerte em seus braços, talvez estivesse dormindo... _talvez_. 

Mas o violento cheiro de sangue se fez sentir. Abriu então os olhos e incrédulo, viu que ao redor só havia sangue, sentia-o quente e viscoso entre os dedos e por todo o corpo. E ele estava inerte em seus braços, mórbido, ferido... quase morto.

Ouviu um trovão que repercutiu pelas doze casas. Soltou o corpo desesperadamente, as primeiras lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Sentiu medo por ele e raiva de si mesmo. Acreditou que nada conseguiria expiar seu mais novo pecado. Não conseguia olhá-lo. Correu em direção à forte chuva, não para fugir, e sim para a única autopunição que concebia.

Sabia que os outros já começavam a perceber que algo havia acontecido e esperava que viessem caçá-lo, que viessem punir com as próprias mãos. E então parou de correr, estava nas arenas, onde esperaria por sua punição. Olhou ao redor e só via a água batendo com violência nas paredes do lugar, decidiu por fim seguir o exemplo e deu início à auto-tortura.

* * *

As lágrimas escorriam grossas por seu rosto quando acordou, não conseguia se controlar. Kanon o havia abraçado, mas mesmo assim não se sentia seguro. Só repetia sempre a mesma frase... - _"Eu não entendo..."_

Miro e Kamus assistiam a tudo extremamente abalados. O francês sabia do temperamento explosivo de Shura, mas também sabia que ele amava o garoto. Já o escorpiniano havia se aproximado muito dos cavaleiros de bronze nos últimos tempos, não conseguia entender o que poderia ter causado aquilo. Kanon só queria acalmar o dragão.

"Shiryu, você tem que se acalmar. Ficar assim não vai adiantar nada, não vai mudar o que aconteceu." -Disse o cavaleiro de Gêmeos ainda abraçado a ele. - "Tente se acalmar e aí sim tentaremos entender..."

O chinês balançou a cabeça com força e afastou Kanon de si. Suas mãos se emaranharam em seu longuíssimo cabelo negro. Seus lábios tremeram, seu corpo se retraiu. O silêncio imperava na sala, e então a voz saiu engasgada, lânguida.

"Ele não tinha por que... eu... eu sempre, sempre fui _só_ dele..."

O silêncio novamente se instaurou no quarto, cada um ali imerso em suas próprias observações acerca do que havia acontecido.

* * *

"Onde está me levando, Shura?" -perguntou o garoto, meio que sorrindo para o homem que o puxava ansioso. -"Se você me disser eu talvez conheça o caminho... Não ficarei tão hesitante em andar..." 

"Não se preocupe Shiryu, eu não vou te deixar cair."- Sorriu o outro cavaleiro- "E eu garanto que você nunca foi até lá... Ninguém, se não eu, vai lá há anos!"

"Como você pode ter tanta..."- a objeção do chinês se perdeu. Estava atônito. Sabia que era um campo aberto, que havia centenas de árvores. Mas por todos os lados só se sentia o cosmo de Shura. -"Como?"

"Este pomar fica muito próximo de _Star Hill_, então ninguém se atreve a passar por aqui... logo eu concluí que era um bom lugar para se ficar sozinho." - um novo sorriso tomou o rosto de Shura - "Quis dividir esse meu lugar com você, fazê-lo nosso."

Shiryu abraçou o Capricórnio. Era impressionante como se sentia cada vez mais e mais atraído e fascinado por ele... E quando achava que conhecia tudo a seu respeito, o espanhol revelava outro lado surpreendente.

Beijaram-se, deixaram-se cair na grama alta. Pássaros e insetos voaram no instante em que eles agitaram a terra numa verdadeira explosão de sons e de vida. As flores agitadas liberavam seu perfume com o pólen, e por alguns instantes toda aquela região transpirava a vida.

E aquele era agora um lugar dos dois.

* * *

"Como você pôde?" - o grito ecoou como um trovão por toda a décima casa zodiacal logo que o cavaleiro de Dragão adentrou ao recinto, molhado pela chuva que assolava o santuário - "Depois de todas as provas do meu amor por você... Depois de eu te mostrar o que eu tinha de mais meu, mais íntimo... Depois de Excalibur..." 

"Shura... Você não entendeu..." - tentou em vão articular o garoto. Um relâmpago varreu os céus, iluminando a décima morada por alguns segundos, segundos onde só se ouvia a chuva caindo sobre a casa. - "Tudo isso é apenas um grande erro..."

"É, você tem razão... Isso tudo não passou de um erro. Confiar em você foi um erro!" - E esse foi apenas o primeiro tapa, mesmo não sendo físico acabou machucando mais do que qualquer ferimento. Lá fora, um trovão ressoou, enquanto dentro da casa, uma lágrima percorreu a face do Dragão. - "Nunca deveria ter entregado tudo o que eu tinha a um garoto... A alguém que sequer tem a capacidade de assumir sua traição!"

E então o rosto do chinês foi pego por um tapa certeiro. Um golpe que o atirou contra a parede leste da morada. Mal havia se levantado quando sentiu um outro ataque, que desta vez o acertou na região do estômago tirando-lhe o fôlego e o equilíbrio. Quando seus joelhos alcançaram o chão, vários outros golpes rápidos e potentes acertaram-lhe as costas. Sentiu sua pele ser cortada... Sentiu sua carne ser dilacerada... Sentiu as lágrimas mortais caírem-lhe pelo rosto. Sabia que não merecia aquilo, mas também sabia que não conseguiria convencê-lo disso. E, mais do que tudo, sabia que ali tudo acabaria. E o céu noturno parecia chorar com mais aflição enquanto tudo era perdido.

* * *

Acabara de retornar ao Santuário. Todos vinham lhe fazer enfadonhas visitas. Todos, menos _ele_. Mal podia andar que já se cansava. Sentia-se preso naquele quarto, mas não podia fazer nada para mudar a situação. Seus amigos tentavam lhe animar. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro lhe davam notícias sobre tudo e todos, exceto _dele_. A Deusa tentava lhe distrair com algumas canções e histórias, sem sucesso. 

Só se sentia "bem" quando estava sozinho. E mesmo assim não parava de pensar nele. Às vezes queria dormir para sempre, assim não teria que pensar no que havia acontecido, mas quando os sonhos vinham só via neles aquela mesma cena acompanhada por um coro celestial de "eu te amo", um grupo de homens desesperados gritando "não, isso é um erro", e demônios rindo e berrando a plenos pulmões "você merece isso tudo, e mais...". Quando acordava assustado e suado, acreditava que era melhor não voltar a dormir nunca.

Ficava horas a fio apenas esquadrinhando o santuário com seu cosmo à procura dele. Às vezes sentia frio, mas não fazia nada para amenizar a sensação, e quando sentia fome não tinha vontade de comer. Só se perguntava por que não o encontrava ou por que _ele_ não viera visitá-lo.

Como sempre, tudo o que conseguia era descobrir que mais uma vez alguém estava vindo lhe visitar.

"Sabe," - Mu começou a dizer logo que atravessou a porta do quarto - "acho que deveria poupar seu cosmo ou empregá-lo para curar seu corpo mais rapidamente... Você não vai conseguir encontrar Shura assim."

Shiryu estava atônito. Não só pelo fato de o Cavaleiro de Áries saber o que ele estava procurando, mas por ele estar falando no espanhol, visto que até agora todos haviam muito habilmente fugido do assunto.

"E por que não vou encontrá-lo assim?" - perguntou curioso, se aproveitando da abertura que o amigo havia dado.

"Shura está preso. Como punição por ter atacado um outro Cavaleiro de Athena a Deusa o acorrentou na mais alta e antiga árvore do Santuário. Ninguém sabe onde ela fica só sabemos que a Deusa usou um de seus selos nas correntes para assim impedir que ele fuja. O selo esconde o cosmo dele... Por isso você não o encontrará."

O chinês baixou o rosto, seus cabelos esconderam de Mu o sorriso discreto que passou por seus lábios, afinal, mesmo sem saber ele o havia dito onde encontrar Shura.

* * *

Apenas caminhava. Não ousou olhar para trás e ver a decepção no olhar da Deusa. Ele simplesmente se dignava a andar para onde a voz dela o mandava ir. E ele começava a entender pra onde se dirigia. Conhecia aquele cheiro, conhecia aquelas flores, conhecia o grande pomar. 

Ao longe uma grande árvore chamava a atenção, não apenas pelo seu glorioso tamanho, mas também pela enorme distância de qualquer outra árvore dela. - _"É" -_riu-se Shura em pensamento - _"Aqui é realmente um bom lugar pra se prender alguém"._

Mal suas costas haviam tocado a árvore e as grandes correntes douradas já o cercavam. Não foi preciso nem dez segundos para que ele estivesse totalmente imobilizado. E, sem sequer olhá-lo nos olhos, a Deusa selou as correntes e partiu_. - "É"_- conclui ele -_"Eu realmente mereço isso... não... eu merecia algo pior."  
_

_

* * *

_

_"Ele está demorando" -_pensava enquanto descia pelo caminho secreto do santuário. Sentiu o forte vento correr por seu corpo, a noite estava fria, o céu ameaçava desabar sobre a Terra._- "E com esse tempo... não ia ser bom tomar chuva tão cansado!" -_Sorriu ao se perceber tão preocupado. Logo alcançaria a Casa de Libra, logo iria vê-lo.

Desceu os últimos degraus com uma estranha pressa. Olhou a entrada da morada e não pode evitar um sorriso. Um relâmpago cortou o céu atraindo sua atenção por pouco tempo. Ignorou então as primeiras gotas da chuva e seguiu em direção ao centro da casa.

Um trovão ecoou por toda a casa e acompanhando-o, a chuva caiu feroz criando uma total confusão de sons quase ensurdecedores. Seus olhos brilharam logo que viu o garoto que o havia enfeitiçado encostado displicente em uma coluna. Pensou em correr ao seu encontro, mas suas pernas estancaram logo após o pensamento, afinal outra pessoa havia feito isso antes dele.

Viu Dohko erguê-lo em seus braços, via um sentimento imenso no olhar do Libriano. Cerrou os dentes com força descomunal, sentiu o ódio crescer dentro de si, seu rosto ardia. O homem de cabelos ruivos começou a dirigir-se ao quarto da morada com o pupilo nos braços. Shura explodiu. Não podia acreditar no que via. Mas estava vendo, e isso ninguém jamais mudaria.

Saiu correndo da morada tentando sem sucesso conter o ódio crescente dentro de si. Seu cosmo explodia em ira. Desejava vingança.

No centro da sétima casa zodiacal, Dohko sentindo o cosmo do Espanhol crescer enquanto este se afastava e lamentou pela confusão.

* * *

"_Eles estão aqui. Vieram me visitar. Meus amigos, que sempre estiveram ao meu lado."_ - Pensou triste. Sabia que eles se preocuparam com seu estado debilitado, mas não conseguia ficar exatamente feliz com a presença deles. Sentia-se ligeiramente ingrato e egoísta, trazendo estampado no rosto feições de sofrimento. 

Uma mão suave pousou delicadamente em seu ombro - "Quer que eu os convença a ir agora?" -as palavras eram calmamente ditas próximo ao seu ouvido. - "Talvez você queira ficar sozinho. O que me diz, amigo?"- A voz era calma e doce, mas sentia-se um tom de preocupação por detrás dela.

"Me desculpe por preocupá-los tanto, Shun." - disse, depois de um tempo, pondo a mão sobre a do outro cavaleiro. - "Vocês têm se preocupado muito comigo nestes últimos dias, e... E eu... Tudo o que tenho feito é me lamuriar e acreditar que apenas eu carrego problemas." -Um esboço de sorriso passou por seus lábios. Seus singulares olhos desfocados, presos em uma direção qualquer, ficaram marejados -"Tenho pensado muito. Tenho tido muita... auto-piedade. Isso não me ajuda. E esse lugar me faz mal."

O garoto de cabelos verdes não soube o que dizer. Após alguns instantes fitou seus companheiros que se encontravam em uma ferrenha discussão sobre como a deusa deveria punir os cavaleiros que fizessem algo hediondo. Sabia que Shiryu os ouvia, embora não soubesse se aquilo estava ajudando ou piorando o ânimo de seu amigo. Fitou seus companheiros mais um pouco e, por fim, repetiu a pergunta.

"Não, Shun... Apesar de tudo, eu os entendo. Eles não aceitam o que aconteceu, muito mais do que eu." - Desejava gritar, ansiava para que parassem de falar. Queria estar só. Imaginou que o amigo estava fitando-o, esperando por algo que realmente o convencesse a ficar ali. - "E a presença de vocês me conforta." -Mentiu apenas para poupar o amigo de maiores preocupações.

Sentiu a mão apertar um pouco mais seu ombro, um aperto confortável. Percebeu o colchão da horrível cama de hospital afundar um pouco quando Shun sentou-se. Ensaiou mais um sorriso triste. Logo estaria fora dali, de volta ao seu lugar, de volta ao cosmo da deusa. E então as coisas melhorariam.

"Pra ser bem sincero," - a voz saiu baixa, como se fosse apenas um pensamento alto demais escapando de sua cabeça, mas mesmo assim chamou a atenção de Andrômeda. - _"sinto muito a falta dele. Sinto um vazio no peito que absolutamente nada é capaz de preencher... é... sinto mesmo a falta..."_

Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar de dizer o que pensava, o menino de cabelos esverdeados já o havia envolvido em um terno abraço. Um abraço que por mais distante que fosse dos braços que ele queria que o acolhessem, consolou sua dor, e sem mais uma palavra as lágrimas rolaram pelas faces de ambos.

* * *

Chovia muito naquela noite. Tão grande era o poder da água que despencava das alturas celestes, que mesmo abaixo da milenar árvore a chuva o castigava. Seu corpo tremia o máximo que as poderosas correntes permitiam, sua cabeça estava baixa para tentar encontrar alguma proteção contra a tempestade. Estava com frio e sequer podia usar seu poderoso cosmo para tentar se aquecer. 

Levantou a cabeça de repente, por um segundo, um único segundo, havia sentido um calor quase violento. Seus olhos vasculharam a noite inundada à procura de quem havia liberado aquele brilho cósmico. Fixou o olhar nas sombras de uma árvore, onde precariamente conseguia ver algo reluzir fracamente quando as gotas da forte tempestade se chocavam contra o metal.

A figura saiu das trevas deixando-se ver. Havia algo em seu olhar, algo que Shura conhecia bem.

_Desprezo._

O Capricorniano não conseguia entender o que o outro fazia ali. Justamente o mais ausente dentre os cinco Cavaleiros de Bronze mais ligados à Athena, justamente o que _"nunca se importava"_ com a situação dos amigos. O olhar fixo de Ikki parecia prestes a fulminar o espanhol.

E então, Fênix ergueu o braço, apontando um ponto qualquer. Shura hesitou, mas por fim olhou na direção que o outro cavaleiro apontava. A uma primeira olhada não viu absolutamente nada, mas quando tornou a olhar para onde Ikki estava ele já havia partido, sem dizer nada, apenas indicando um ponto em meio à noite chuvosa.

O espanhol voltou seu olhar para o local indicado, onde por fim encontrou um par de olhos sem brilho algum presos em sua direção. O ar lhe faltou, seu coração atrasou uma batida, um relâmpago cortou os céus.

_Ele _estava ali.

* * *

Dohko estava se espreguiçando enquanto o pupilo soltava um pequeno bocejo. Haviam passado a tarde toda na conversa mais estranha que já tiveram. Falavam sobre relacionamentos, sobre os sentimentos, sobre a entrega e a aceitação. O Cavaleiro de Ouro sorriu ao perceber quanto tempo passara nesse assunto. 

"Você está ficando muito _'espertinho'_, Shiryu." - Em seu rosto um sorriso maroto indicava ao garoto que receberia uma repreenda bem humorada de seu mestre - "Me enrolou a tarde toda com essa conversa... Mas, não pense que se livrou do treino, hoje você só sai daqui depois de ter conseguido passar pela minha defesa." - Dohko riu-se divertido, sabia que era improvável que o aluno conseguisse isso, mas queria fazê-lo entender que ainda treinariam bastante antes de dispensá-lo.

Em resposta à provocação do mestre o garoto simplesmente sorriu e assumiu sua postura de ataque. Seu mestre podia conhecer muito bem todos os seus golpes, mas Shiryu quase sempre encontrava uma saída para situações complicadas.

Conhecia bem a casa de Libra, sabia como usá-la a seu favor para derrubar o mestre, ou ao menos acreditava nisso. Saiu correndo na direção do Cavaleiro de Ouro, sua energia cósmica aumentando enquanto o oponente se preparava para defender o golpe que nunca chegou, pois antes de lançar o golpe o garoto mudou seu alvo para a coluna mais próxima que foi pulverizada pelo ataque.

A poeira subiu densa e seu cosmo sumiu completamente. Agora estavam em condições semelhantes, um não via o outro.

"Esconde-esconde, Shiryu? Não sabia que você gostava de brincar assim." -Dohko ria em meio à poeira, mas apesar da aparente descontração, seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados do que nunca. O silêncio imperou na morada. Não se era capaz de ouvir nada, nem mesmo um passo.

Foi então que o segundo golpe do garoto foi desferido. Em total silêncio ele havia se aproximado o máximo possível para não chamar a atenção do mestre e conseguir surpreendê-lo, mas mesmo todos esses esforços não foram suficientes.

Ao perceber o ataque, Dohko liberou um poderoso contragolpe que além de dissipar toda a poeira lançou Shiryu violentamente de costas contra uma pilastra onde a cabeça do garoto se chocou. Ele caiu inconsciente, mas curiosamente sentado, como se apenas tivesse se recostado no pilar e ali adormecido.

Dohko chamou-o rindo, achava que o pupilo o estava tentando enganar novamente, mas passados alguns segundos sem nenhuma resposta ele percebeu a gravidade da colisão. O terror passou pelo seu rosto exatamente no momento em que do lado de fora da casa uma chuva forte começou a castigar o Santuário.

Sem pensar em mais nada, o Cavaleiro de Ouro correu até onde Shiryu caíra. Em seu rosto sério um olhar confuso podia ser visto. Confuso, pois Dohko amava o pupilo, mas não era o sentimento que aflige o coração de modo a não conseguir viver longe da pessoa amada. Era um amor paterno, afinal ele mais do que qualquer outra pessoa educara, e criara o Cavaleiro de Bronze. Quem o visse naquele momento jamais conseguiria diferenciar aquele olhar.

O guardião da Casa de Libra pegou o garoto nos braços e o levou ao quarto de sua morada, onde ele poderia cuidar dele até que ele acordasse. Mas, mesmo antes de chegar ao quarto, Dohko sentiu sua espinha esfriar mortalmente. Sentiu uma fúria imensa do lado de fora de sua morada. Então ele lamentou. Alguém afinal tinha o visto e não havia sido capaz de entendê-lo.

* * *

O rapaz de olhos sem brilhos se aproximou lentamente de onde o homem mais velho estava preso. Ignorava totalmente a chuva forte que ensopava seus longos cabelos negros, apenas se importava em chegar até a grande árvore. 

Parou poucos passos à frente do espanhol, que o olhava com uma expressão de surpresa, e ao mesmo tempo um olhar triste. A chuva era ensurdecedora, ecoando por todo o pomar e pelas cavernas ao redor. Aproximou-se mais, até encostar a cabeça no tronco ao lado de onde a cabeça do homem de cabelos curtos estava encostada.

"_Shiryu_..." - o Cavaleiro de Ouro deixou o nome do rapaz escapar por sua boca, mas silenciou logo em seguida, pois as mãos do Cavaleiro de Bronze suavemente tocaram seu rosto.

"Shh..." - Sussurrou o garoto de cabelos compridos ao ouvido do homem preso. - "Não diga nada, Shura. Eu só vim aqui por três motivos, e quero que você os entenda." - Falava com uma tranqüilidade assustadora, parecia estar totalmente decidido sobre o que diria, e talvez realmente estivesse. - "o Primeiro motivo é mostrar a você que eu estou bem, que você não me matou, e assim tirar esse fardo das suas costas."

"O Segundo motivo" - disse mais próximo ao ouvido do Espanhol - "É dizer que apesar de tudo, eu te amo. Dizer que eu finalmente entendera o que eu sinto na tarde do dia em que você me surrou, enquanto conversava com meu mestre. Dizer que ele é que me fez entender o quanto eu te amo..."

Ao ouvir essas palavras, lágrimas de culpa saltaram dos olhos de Shura, que por um ínfimo instante pode acreditar que tudo estaria bem de novo. Mas esse instante acabou quando a suave voz do garoto fez-se ouvir de novo.

"O terceiro motivo, Shura" - disse mais sério, afastando seu rosto do espanhol - "Foi para poder me despedir de você." - Sua voz saíra fatal. A cabeça de Shura se abaixou levemente escondendo seus olhos banhados por lágrimas, ele não iria contestar, sabia que o garoto tinha razão.

Mas levantou seu olhar para vê-lo ir pela última vez, e quando Shiryu já estava na linha das outras árvores, prestes a sumir por entre elas, ele se virou uma última vez e falou alto para que o Cavaleiro de Ouro pudesse ouvir.

"E foi justamente por não conseguir confiar na pessoa que mais se dedicou a você, Shura, que você a perdeu. Foi no momento em que você achou que eu não poderia ser fiel que você me perdeu."

E ao dizer isso, o Cavaleiro de Bronze desapareceu por entre a chuva deixando o espanhol acorrentado e com suas últimas palavras ecoando em sua mente.

**

* * *

Outono de 2005**

Dedico essa fic ao Gue, que aaaaaaaaama o Shura e ao Xellos, por ser a pessoa maravilhosa que é...

**Agradecimentos:**

Ao Shiryu, que revisou algumas partes da fic e me ajudou em algumas cenas, e que de certo modo é o motivo por eu escrever com o Shura e o Shiryu.  
A Dana, que vai ler e fazer uma crítica pra mim, mesmo detestando o Shura.  
À Mudoh, que vai gentilmente revisar a fic pra mim...  
À Aquarius, que também revisou a fic pra mim.  
À Mizuki, que sempre me incentivou a continuar escrevendo.  
Ao Nexus, que me ajudou com uma cena.  
À Lilly, que sempre me dá ótimas idéias.  
E ao Xellos, que mesmo sem saber me inspirou algumas das cenas.

_Obrigado a todos vocês._

**Cavaleiros do Zodíaco **pertencem ao titio Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation, maaaaaaaaas, essa fic ME pertence... Se alguém muito gentilmente quiser divulgá-la, por favor, peçam que eu sentirei um prazer enorme em colaborar...


	2. Screaming Infidelities

**Excalïbur  
Shaka Dirk**

**

* * *

**

Screaming Infidelities

* * *

"_Your hair  
__It's everywhere  
__Screaming infidelities  
__Taking it's wear."_

* * *

Caminhava em absoluto silêncio, como já o fazia a horas. Não tentou usar sua tão conhecida velocidade uma única vez. Não tentou falar uma única palavra, julgava-se incapaz de proferi-las. 

Subiu pelo caminho secreto das doze casas sem ao menos tentar suavizar o cansaço que sentia com o doce conforto de seu cosmo. Havia se acostumado à não poder usá-lo depois de tanto tempo...

Chegou em sua morada, a décima casa zodiacal e evitou solenemente o salão principal, onde achou que as memórias o iriam açoitar tão logo colocasse os olhos ali. Dirigiu-se para seu modesto quarto na lateral da casa. Sentiu seus músculos doerem profusamente, como se implorassem por descanso.

É... talvez ele merecesse descansar... talvez...

"_Não..." _ele pensou, tão logo sentiu a cama ceder um pouco sob seu peso. _"Eu não mereço descanso... mas preciso..."_ seus olhos se fechavam mecanicamente. Quase não havia dormido direito durante o tempo em que cumpria seu castigo, acorrentado na maior e mais antiga árvore do Santuário. Precisava dormir, sentia necessidade disso... mais até do que a necessidade de se culpar pelo que havia acontecido.

"_Os lençóis estão com um cheiro bom."_ Pensou.

Seus olhos se abriram então, assustados... incrédulos. Levantou graças à um esforço sobre-humano. Conhecia aquele cheiro. Afastou-se, como uma criança que foge de um cachorro que late. Os olhos fixos na cama, mesmo sem já não aestar vendo — afinal sua mente lhe pregava a maior peça possível. Ele _o_ estava vendo na cama, junto de si. Os longos e lisos cabelos negros espalhados pelo lençol, derramando seu magnífico cheiro por todos os cantos.

Shura cobriu os olhos com as mãos. Não queria ver aquilo... Não _deveria_ estar vendo aquilo. Abaixou as mãos após um tempo, quando achou que sua mente já havia parado de brincar com ele.

Achou melhor dormir no chão.

Sentiu a pedra fria ao encostar o corpo, e até gostou da sensação. Apoiou a cabeça em uma velha almofada, mas não conseguiu fechar os olhos. Estava decididamente incomodado com a lembrança. Passou uma das mãos sobre os cabelos, como se com esse gesto conseguisse mexer dentro de sua cabeça, dispersar os pensamentos.

Parou com a mão sobre seu olho esquerdo, entretanto sem ter coragem de fechá-los. Fitou atentamente o espaço que conseguia graças a sua visão parcialmente bloqueada. E ali, no chão, há uns 20 centímetros de distância de seu cotovelo, ele viu um único e longo fio de cabelo negro.

Levantou-se num pulo, alarmado.

Olhou com atenção em todas as direções do quarto, uma conversa ecoando distante em sua cabeça...

"_Você realmente perde muito cabelo, Shiryu"_ — ouvia sua voz, mas não conseguia acreditar... ela estava feliz...

"_Perco?"_ — o tom dele era inocente. Singelo. — _"deve ser normal... Sabe, pra quem tem cabelos longos assim..."_

Lágrimas se acumularam nos olhos de Shura, que olhando com mais atenção começava a ver mais fios do cabelo longo, que tanto havia afagado. O mesmo cabelo que havia desejado tanto ver novamente.

Saiu às pressas do quarto. Achava que enlouqueceria se passasse mais um único segundo dentro do cômodo. E sem se dar conta correu diretamente para o salão principal de sua morada, única e exclusivamente para estancar assustado quando percebeu onde estava.

Então viu as manchas avermelhadas no chão de mármore.

Caiu de joelhos, e quase pôde acreditar que confrontar aquelas memórias era um castigo maior do que ficar acorrentado a uma árvore. Soltou um gemido longo, agoniante, que reverberou pelos pilares, ecoou pela casa, e talvez pelo Santuário todo.

Abraçou seu próprio corpo, como se assim conseguisse se proteger de seus pensamentos, de sua tristeza.

Ouviu o som seco de passos, mas não se moveu, não tinha mais forças para isso. Sentiu quando a mão firme e fria tocou-lhe os ombros, mas não virou o rosto para encarar o companheiro. Ouviu a voz baixa, sussurrada com um sotaque francês tentando lhe convencer a ir para o quarto, tentar descansar, mas simplesmente não fez nada.

Então, mais passos. Uma sombra projetou-se à sua frente quando um outro homem parou, e delicadamente abaixou colocando a mão em seus ombros, forçando-o a encarar-lhe.

"Saga..." — ouviu sua voz falhar ao dizer o nome. Sua voz, que acreditou que nunca voltaria a sair de sua garganta, tão grande era o nó ali preso.

O homem de cabelos azuis assentiu com a cabeça, delicadamente, instigando-o a desabafar. Shura o abraçou, soluçando a seus ombros. E, como o rosto estrategicamente escondido entre os cachos azulados contou tudo o que havia acontecido. Contou como se arrependera de não ter pensado... de não tê-lo deixado falar. Contou da última vez que o vira, quando já estava acorrentado a árvore...

E, com um grande suspiro, calou-se. Seus ombros ainda se agitavam com os pequenos soluços. Os dois amigos que ouviram tudo sem dizer uma única palavra, entreolharam-se em silêncio.

Silêncio esse que agora parecia reinar na morada. Kamus então, na tentativa de consolar Shura, ajoelhou-se ao lado dos dois, para só então ver que o espanhol finalmente havia adormecido ali, abraçado à Saga.

Levaram-no de volta para seu quarto.

Kamus teve o cuidado de trocar os lençóis da cama, e tentar livrar o quarto dos fios de cabelo que tanto haviam assombrado o amigo, enquanto Saga o ajeitava na cama.

"Ele precisava desabafar..." — disse Saga depois do longo período em silêncio — "carregar tanto sofrimento dentro de si... ele deve estar enlouquecendo com tudo isso..." — sua voz era melancólica. Não gostava de ver o companheiro nessa situação.

Kamus olhou para dentro do quarto, fixou seu frio olhar por um longo tempo no cavaleiro adormecido na cama, e então disse, com sua típica voz desprovida de emoções.

"Mas nós também não poderíamos forçar-lhe a fazer isso... Ele tem que conviver com a própria dor, Saga. Ele sabe os crimes que cometeu..." – Parou por um segundo, como se analisasse a situação novamente. – "Ele sabe, que no final das contas, dentre os dois, ele é que não foi fiel... ele não foi fiel aos seus próprios sentimentos..."

"Sim. Ele sabe disso tudo, Kamus. E é justamente por isso que ele precisa tanto dos amigos a seu lado agora..." – o homem permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, apenas observando o outro cavaleiro dormir. – "Ele precisa de um momento de paz antes de sua próxima batalha." – E o silêncio que seguiu essas palavras tomou o ambiente.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**Cavaleiros do Zodíaco **pertence ao titio Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation, maaaaaaaaas, essa fic ME pertence... Se alguém muito gentilmente quiser divulgá-la, por favor, peçam que eu sentirei um prazer enorme em colaborar...


	3. Gritos e Sussurros

**Excalïbur  
Shaka Dirk **

**

* * *

**

**Gritos e Sussurros**

**

* * *

**_  
"...Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I... _

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...…"_

* * *

_  
Havia flores._

_Sim, por todos os lados._

_Havia o silêncio, que somente era maculado pelo som das ondas quebrando nas rochas._

_E o rapaz ouvia a tudo com devoção.  
_

_xx_

Apertou os olhos com certa força, revirou-se um pouco à procura de uma posição confortável e se acalmou.

xx

Ele continuava naquela contemplação muda. Há dias o encontrava naquele penhasco perante o mar nesta mesma hora, apenas ouvindo as ondas em seu conflito eterno contra as rochas.

_O Homem não sabia ao certo porquê o procurava, ou então porquê ficava apenas o observando sem nunca dizer nada. Sabia, porém, que isso de alguma forma lhe inspirava certa paz.  
_

xx

Sentiu um pouco de frio, e instintivamente puxou a coberta mais para perto de si, encolhendo-se. Sussurrou algo ininteligível e virou-se outra vez.

xx

"Sabe..." — disse o rapaz sem se virar, mas em voz alta o suficiente para que ele o escutasse — "posso ser cego, mas todos os meus outros sentidos acusam sua presença... Por que tem me seguido, Shura?"

_xx_

Levantou assustado. Esfregou os olhos debilmente, respirava rápido, tenso. Não importava quantos dias tinham se passado, ou quantas noites havia dormido. Estava sendo perseguido, noite após noite, pelo mesmo sonho. Estava sendo perseguido por seus medos e desejos. Sua culpa.

O homem levantou-se e caminhou cambaleante até à rústica cômoda no canto do quarto, sobre a qual se encontravam um jarro com água e uma bacia. Lavou o rosto e olhou pela janela entreaberta. O dia ainda não havia raiado.

"_Em frente!" _— pensou — _"É só outro dia sem ele."_

_

* * *

_

Escuridão.

Todos os dias eram assim, sempre escuros. Sentia falta da cor das flores, do brilho do sol. Sentia falta do azul do mar, do verde da grama. Mas uma imagem em particular instigava ainda mais sua saudade.

A imagem _dele_.

Quando ficou cego pela primeira vez, Shiryu sentiu falta do brilho nos olhos obstinados dos amigos, mas só. Não havia um rosto amado para sentir falta...

Então milagrosamente ele voltou a enxergar, voltou a ver a determinação refulgir nos olhos dos companheiros.

E ele o viu.

Uma única vez. Mas estavam em lados opostos, inimigos. Uma batalha mortal foi travada. O _"oponente"_ se foi, mas como um último gesto, deu sua própria vida pela do rapaz.

O mundo girou e girou, mas algo ficou para trás, os dias já não eram tão perfeitos como se lembrava. O céu não era belo e prateado, e o mar já não era tão azul. O sol não brilhava tanto, e a grama perdeu seu encanto. Algo apertava como um nó em sua garganta, algo que não conseguia explicar.

Nessa mesma época os céus se escureceram, tempestuosos, para anunciar outra batalha mortal. E o rapaz enfrentou seu destino de corpo e alma. Descobriu em si o legado daquele que lhe devolvera a vida.

Então veio a escuridão novamente.

O brilho de seus olhos fora tomado pela eternidade. Mas isso não o impediu de continuar a luta, de vencer as dificuldades. E, por um pequeno tempo, alcançar a paz.

Paz.

Conceito ilusório na vida de um cavaleiro.

Outra guerra se iniciou. A delicada paz que havia conseguido se quebrou como uma pequenina estátua de cristal. Ele foi ajudar seus amigos. Foi, sem hesitar, diretamente para o centro do conflito.

E no meio de todas as batalhas, o reencontrou. Quando ouviu sua voz, o nó que havia se instalado em sua garganta afrouxou-se, mas logo em seguida um sentimento de tristeza invadiu seu coração. E Shiryu entendeu que aquela dor em seu peito era a dor que _ele_ sentia.

O mundo parou por um segundo.

Tudo se seguiu tão rápido... verdades e mentiras reveladas, o alívio e então a dor.

_Ele_ morria novamente, em seus braços.

Mas o rapaz não pôde parar para lamentar a perda. Tinha uma missão a cumprir, e para isso foi à parte mais profunda do inferno, e lá, por um ínfimo instante, pôde vislumbrá-lo pela segunda e última vez.

Acabou.

A _"paz"_ foi mais uma vez restaurada. Os deuses piedosamente restauraram a vida daqueles que tombaram na batalha. Finalmente poderiam descansar.

Mas algo incomodava o rapaz, algo que ele não sabia explicar, mas que o deixava estranhamente incompleto. Que o machucava. Para esconder sua dor, passou a se isolar o máximo possível, passou a procurar sua paz entre a natureza.

E ele sentiu falta da cor das flores e do azul do mar. Sentiu falta de algo mais, algo que não conseguia decifrar o que era...

Calor.

Uma agradável e branda onda cósmica passou a emanar a seu redor em seus momentos de reflexão. O dono dessa energia nada falava, apenas ficava o observando em sua contemplação dos sons. E o rapaz finalmente se sentiu em paz.

A resposta estava tão clara, e se tornou inevitável à aproximação, a entrega. Sentiu-se feliz... Ele acreditou que nada poderia tirar-lhe isso.

Mas o mesmo destino que lhe deu a paz lhe jogou ao inferno.

Ele chorou. Não pôde entender o que acontecera... o que o levara àquela situação. Mas já não havia mais caminhos para voltar. Era o fim...

Agora o rapaz sabia. Sentia mais do que tudo a falta daquele rosto que habitava suas lembranças. E ali, sentado naquele mesmo penhasco de meses atrás, ele desejava jamais ter dito _"adeus"._

_

* * *

_

Tão logo saiu de sua morada, uma brisa suave bagunçou-lhe os cabelos curtos. Era verão, mas isso não lhe impediu de estremecer. Olhou com admiração a vista que tinha dali, como se nunca a tivesse notado antes. Sentou-se nos degraus da entrada, e por um milésimo de segundo, permitiu que sua mente o levasse para longe dali. Que sua mente o levasse de volta a uma época feliz.

"_Shura..." _— Uma voz doce chamou sua atenção, despertando-o — _"Shura?"_

O dia estava diferente, o sol lutava contra a noite que avançava destemida. O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas assombrado, ao perceber quanto tempo permanecera ali sentado. Esquadrinhou o lugar em busca da origem da voz que ouvira, e encontrou sua origem encostado no pilar de entrada de sua morada.

"Olha, quando o _geladinho_ me disse que você estava mal, não acreditei... Mas, pelo jeito, o Kamus foi bem modesto... você está ainda pior do que eu imaginava..."

"O que quer aqui Afrodite" — Disse o espanhol de forma ríspida — "Mais uma oportunidade para ser maldoso?"

"Ah, _Shurinha,_ não fala assim comigo..." — disse o outro, fingindo estar ofendido — "Você sabe que eu nunca falaria mal de você... Ainda tenho amor à minha beleza!" — disse o homem de longos cabelos esverdeados com ar desdenhoso, e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Afinal a expressão no rosto do Capricorniano, que havia começado a descontrair, voltou imediatamente a assumir a mesma expressão melancólica de antes.

_Silêncio._

Shura desejou estar acorrentado de volta à grande árvore. Lá, ao menos, não havia ninguém, além de si próprio, para lhe lembrar de seus pecados.

"Você precisa falar com ele." — A voz de Afrodite alcançou seus ouvidos novamente. Ela soava tensa, como se estivesse finalmente expondo algo que estivera entalado em sua garganta por muito tempo.

"Pra quê?" — sua voz estava mais desolada do que imaginava. Sentiu um novo nó se formar em seu peito quando segurou as lágrimas que se precipitaram em seus olhos. — "Eu o conheço, _Dite_. Sei que ele não mudará de idéia."

"E você vai se entregar assim?" — O cavaleiro de peixes estava prestes a perder seu autocontrole. — "Eu não posso acreditar, Shura, que eu abri mão do nosso namoro, só pra você desistir _dele_ desse jeito... Onde está o _homem_ que eu conheci?" — Afrodite gritava a plenos pulmões, indignado.

"Me desculpe…" — A voz do espanhol morreu em sua garganta. Ele baixou os olhos, fugindo do olhar inquisidor do outro homem. — "Eu só te fiz sofrer... e mesmo assim você tenta me apoiar... por quê?"

"Ah! Poupe-me!" — O cavaleiro de Peixes estava histérico. — "Você _ainda_ é importante pra mim, seu estúpido!" — ao ouvir essas palavras, Shura voltou a olhar o outro, incrédulo. — "Quando eu disse que te amava, eu, milagrosamente, não estava mentindo... E quando se ama alguém, não é possível esquecer... Você passa a amá-la de uma outra forma quando tudo acaba... mas nunca se esquece!" — Os olhos de Afrodite estavam marejados, mas isso não o impediu de continuar a berrar com o capricorniano.

"Você realmente acha que o garoto te esqueceu? Então pergunte aos _amiguinhos_ dele por onde ele anda? Por onde ele passa as tardes? _Ninguém sabe!_" — O homem de cabelos esverdeados fez uma pausa, tentando se acalmar. Virou-se, dando as costas ao outro, apoiando-se numa coluna, e então continuou. — "Ele não consegue te esquecer, e isso o mata por dentro. Ele tem se isolado, na tentativa de não ouvir sua voz em cada pensamento, mas não funciona..."

"_Dite..._" — Shura disse incerto enquanto se levantava e passava os braços pelos ombros do outro cavaleiro. — "Eu... eu não sabia que você sofreu tanto assim..."

"Ninguém sabe..." — disse com um falso sorriso. — "Quer dizer... Máscara da Morte sabe... hun... digamos que me aproximei bastante dele depois que eu e você terminamos..." — o Cavaleiro de Peixes ficara levemente corado com o que acabara de dizer. — "Mas isso não importa agora... O que importa, _Shurinha_, é que você não pode se entregar assim..."

"Então o que acha que eu devo fazer?"

"Vá até ele..."

* * *

Estava deitado na grama, de olhos abertos, mas sem poder ver o sol que o aquecia. O som tranqüilo do mar o deixava sonolento. Suspirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro das águas salgadas invadirem suas narinas. Suas pálpebras pesaram, tentou lutar, manter a consciência... tentou lutar... 

_  
Chovia muito. Ele não sabia se realmente queria fazer o que pensava, mas mesmo assim impeliu-se para fora de seu abrigo, entrando na chuva pesada. Não precisava de nenhum guia, conhecia bem o caminho que iria trilhar. E, que os deuses fossem generosos, esperava não ter que fazer aquele caminho novamente._

_A chuva dificultou sua travessia, mas lá estava ele... a água ressoava diferente em contato com as correntes, e mesmo à distância, ele sentiu o poder dessas correntes. Sentiu um aperto mortal em seu coração quando encostou com a cabeça ao lado da dele... foi assim que destruiu o próprio coração..._

"_...você me perdeu."_

_Correu e correu. As lágrimas se confundiam com a chuva, os cabelos ensopados formaram uma massa disforme à suas costas quando parou, exausto, e apoiou-se em uma árvore. Escorregou pelo tronco até alcançar o solo._

_E toda a dor que sentia se manifestou em um grito mortal... como uma fera agonizante que urra, que chora ao mundo..._

_  
_Sentiu seu corpo retesar-se, seus dedos revolverem a terra, como se procurassem se ancorar ali. Levantou-se, sentiu algo diferente no ar... como se mais alguém estivesse ali, um alguém poderoso o suficiente para esconder-se dele.

"Os sonhos te perturbam, Shiryu?" — a voz era suave, mas passava uma sensação de imponência, de poder incalculável.

"Shaka?" — disse o garoto sem entender o que o outro cavaleiro fazia ali — "por que...?"

"Sou o melhor em encontrar pessoas escondidas..." — disse decisivamente — "Como ninguém o encontrava durante esses períodos, e acredite, estão todos preocupados, me pediram para achá-lo... Então tomei a liberdade de também vir conversar com você."

Shiryu ouviu em silêncio. Bateu levemente com as mãos para limpá-las, alisou a roupa para tirar a grama que havia ficado presa nela. Pensava se deveria dizer o que martelava em sua mente ao outro cavaleiro, ou se devia guardar aquilo tudo pra si, como fazia a tanto tempo...

"Fale, por favor." — Disse o homem loiro enquanto se sentava ao lado do garoto. "Não é bom guardar toda essa dor pra si."

"Eu não sei mais o que pensar..." — disse Shiryu por fim, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo. "Eu achei que se me isolasse... que se eu não o encontrasse mais, que se eu não falasse disso... eu pensei que essa dor desapareceria... achei que poderia tirá-lo daqui de dentro... — o garoto bateu no peito, sobre o coração. — pensei que isso fosse passar, mas tudo só tem se tornado mais difícil..."

"Sabe, na minha religião acredita-se que toda dor é proveniente do desejo de não se sentir dor." — disse o indiano depois de um tempo. Então esticou os braços e envolveu o rapaz neles, afagando-o. — "Você é tão jovem... Ainda irá aprender que todos os caminhos que podemos escolher vêm repletos de dor... cabe a nós, e só a nós, decidir se devemos ou não sentir essa dor."

"Eu estou tão cansado..." — disse o cavaleiro de bronze após um longo suspiro.

"Então durma." Disse Shaka — "Hoje velarei seu sono... hoje os sonhos não o perseguirão."

E Shiryu dormiu.

* * *

Subia a colina mais uma vez, precisou de toda sua coragem para fazê-lo. Não sabia o que iria dizer, na verdade nem pensara nisso... só sabia que precisava ir até ele, que precisava dizer o que se passava em seu coração... 

Chegou ao topo facilmente, e de lá pôde ver a imensidão do mar, pôde ouvir suas águas colidindo contra a base da colina. Pôde vê-lo ali, sentado em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o mundo. Seu coração parecia prestes a parar, sentiu os dedos de sua mão formigar por causa da tensão.

Respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se. Então voltou a caminhar até onde o rapaz estava sentado. A cada passo que dava, ele passava a reparar mais e mais na beleza do outro. Nos longos cabelos negros, na expressão serena do rosto, no corpo esguio. Parou de andar de repente. Pensou que só podia estar ficando louco de ir atrás do rapaz. Virou-se determinado a ir embora, quando ouviu a voz tranqüila do outro.

"Está perdido, Shura?" — Disse o cavaleiro de bronze num tom baixo, quase sussurrado. — "Ou veio me fazer uma visita e a coragem se foi quando me viu?"

O rosto do espanhol ruborizou perante tal pergunta e um sentimento de raiva cresceu dentro de si.

"Está me chamando de covarde, Shiryu?"

"Bom... é o que aparenta." — Disse o garoto no mesmo tom baixo, e então virou seu rosto para a direção de onde provinha a voz do espanhol e continuou. — "Até pouco tempo, você vinha aqui, ficava me observando por horas sem dizer uma palavra, e depois ia embora." — Sua voz subira levemente de tom, como se acusasse o outro de algo. — "Depois, nós passamos a conversar durante horas... e então você passa semanas sem aparecer. E quando finalmente aparece, simplesmente decide dar a meia volta sem dizer nada? Isso não é covardia?"

Shura ouviu a tudo, com seu crescente sentimento de raiva, misturado a uma angústia que ele não conseguia explicar. Cravou as unhas na palma das mãos, tentando acalmar-se.

"Eu realmente vim falar com você... Mas quando o vi, achei que podia não ser boa idéia." — Disse por fim, tentando manter um ar natural em sua voz.

"E por que não seria?" — Disse o outro incisivo.

"Por que eu não sei exatamente o que dizer... Ou como dizer." — A voz de Shura parecia repentinamente cansada, desgastada. — "Cansei de tentar fugir, e ao mesmo tempo não sei como continuar..." — e ao dizer isso voltou a caminhar até onde o garoto estava, largando-se no chão a seu lado.

"O que teme Shura?" — perguntou o garoto em um sussurro.

"Eu não sei." — Admitiu por fim. — "Como você consegue não temer nada? Como consegue manter essa calma?"

"Eu não consigo!" — riu o garoto. — "Apenas tento não me mostrar abalado perante os outros..."

Shura sorriu, e de repente o peso em seu coração simplesmente desapareceu. Então ele riu, riu como não ria há anos.

"Eu gosto de você, Shiryu." — Disse quando recuperou o fôlego.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" — Perguntou o garoto, tenso.

"Quis dizer que estou apaixonado por você..."

* * *

Cruzou o salão do Grande Mestre em respeitoso silêncio, Shion não se encontrava ali. Atravessou a passagem escondida atrás do Trono do Mestre e subiu lentamente as escadarias que o levariam ao templo. O sol da tarde queimou-lhe a nuca quando parou por um ínfimo instante a contemplar a fachada daquela antiga estrutura. 

Sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se houvessem derramado um balde de gelo em sua nuca. Estava com _medo_.

Respirou fundo... não tinha o direito de temer nada.

Adentrou no templo, caminhou diretamente à sala da Deusa, e parou, por fim, ajoelhando-se perante ela. Ergueu levemente a cabeça e pôde ver o Mestre ao lado Dela, e em sua mão pôde ver um pergaminho selado.

_Estremeceu._

Soube antes mesmo que qualquer palavra fosse dita que aqueles eram, provavelmente, seus últimos dias no Santuário por um longo tempo.

"Shura..." — a voz da Deusa reverberou pelas paredes do amplo salão — "Você, por ser da elite dos meus defensores, e por ter dívidas de honra para com a ordem dos cavaleiros, devido a seus atos passados, foi escolhido para ser enviado em missão. Considere isso como uma oportunidade de expiar seus pecados."

"O que devo fazer, _Senhora_?" — perguntou o espanhol, em um baixíssimo sussurro.

"Shion lhe dará as instruções." —Respondeu a Deusa brandamente. — "Você deve partir amanhã pela manhã. Espero vê-lo de volta em breve, Shura." — E ao dizer isso, Ela fez um pequeno gesto com a mão, indicando ao cavaleiro e o Mestre para se retirarem.

Os dois percorreram o caminho entre o templo da Deusa e o salão do Grande Mestre em absoluto silêncio. Ao chegarem ali o antigo cavaleiro de Áries sentou-se ao trono, e o outro cavaleiro ajoelhou-se, reverentemente, à sua frente.

"A sua missão, Shura, é vigiar o _Sr. Solo_, como você poderá ver com mais detalhes nesse pergaminho." — Disse o imponente homem, enquanto entregava o pergaminho ao cavaleiro — "Creio que você saiba, que o Sr. Solo é a encarnação atual de Poseidon, e que, há um certo tempo, a Deusa o selou novamente, fazendo-o tornar a adormecer." — o Mestre pausou um pouco, fitando o cavaleiro que havia começado a ler o pergaminho que o havia entregado.

"Como você pôde ver, mesmo estando selado, o Sr. Solo utilizou os poderes de Poseidon. Você deve investigar isso e vigiá-lo. Sorento, um dos marinas que o guarda, foi avisado de sua ida e estará o esperando." – Disse o Mestre logo que o espanhol terminou de ler o pergaminho.

"Sim, majestade." — respondeu o cavaleiro com pesar em sua voz. — "Partirei pela manhã como solicitado, com sua licença." — E ao dizer isso, Shura retirou-se. Em sua mente só se repetia o mesmo pensamento. Dentro em breve ele estaria fatalmente longe de Shiryu... precisava falar com ele antes de partir...

* * *

Caminhava em silêncio. Não sentia vontade de ir ao refeitório, de ouvir os murmúrios sobre o quanto ele havia mudado desde o incidente na Casa de Capricórnio. Não sentia vontade de se alimentar. 

Mas, mesmo assim, o garoto se guiava pelo som tumultuado do grande salão. Entrou silenciosamente no refeitório, não queria as atenções voltadas para si. Caminhou devagar até a mesa onde a refeição ficava disposta, seus ouvidos aguçados captavam fragmentos de conversas, que ele tentava ignorar.

Suas mãos mal tinham alcançando o prato que lhe haviam estendido quando entreouviu uma conversa que prendeu totalmente sua atenção. Estavam falando sobre _ele._

"Então o que eu ouvi falar sobre o Shura é verdade, Kanon?" — Perguntou Máscara da Morte, curioso — "Desde que voltamos do mundo dos mortos, você tem passado muito tempo junto ao Mestre e à Deusa, auxiliando-os na administração do Santuário... você deve saber algo." — o tom de voz do cavaleiro de Câncer era baixo, tentando impedir assim que outras pessoas ouvissem a conversa.

"Não me é permitido contar nada do que ouço no Salão do Mestre, vocês sabem disso." — respondeu o outro em evasiva.

"Hun... e quem disse que você precisa _contar_, Kanon?" — a voz grave de Aldebaran soara maliciosa — "Basta que você _confirme_ uma informação que já temos..." — os três cavaleiros permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo. Shiryu sequer se movera, estava petrificado, querendo entender o sentido daquela conversa. Então a voz do cavaleiro de Touro se fez audível novamente. — "É verdade que ele será mandado em missão, Kanon?"

"É..." — a voz do segundo cavaleiro de gêmeos saíra num sussurro quase triste. – "É verdade..." — A atenção dos três cavaleiros, bem como de todo o refeitório, foi atraída pelo barulho de louça sendo quebrada, e quando viraram para a origem do som só puderam ver a silhueta de Shiryu se afastando em uma corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

A água do mar alcançou seus pés, gelada. 

Recuou.

Estava mais fria do que imaginava. Ouviu risadas ao seu lado, e não conseguiu conter o próprio sorriso.

Uma outra onda, ainda mais gelada. Sentiu os pêlos de seus braços eriçarem, e em seguida um par de braços o envolver.

Sorriu.

Aconchegou sua cabeça no peito do homem que o acompanhava. Sentiu o perfume dele atravessar a simples camisa e atingir-lhe as narinas. Suspirou. Uma das mãos do outro homem deslizou suavemente por suas costas causando-lhe arrepios.

"Está anoitecendo, Shiryu... é melhor voltarmos pras 12 casas..." — a voz era tranqüila, sedutora. — "Logo vai começar a esfriar."

"Só mais um pouco, Shura... por favor..." — a voz do garoto soara branda, porém irresistível. — "Gosto de sentir essa brisa marinha..." — o espanhol afagou-lhe os cabelos. Começaram a lentamente afastar-se da beira-mar, e sentaram-se na areia pouco adiante.

"Shura..." — chamou o chinês num sussurro. — "Me diz... como está o céu?" — A pergunta, por mais simples que fosse, surpreendeu o espanhol, que o mirou assustado.

"O sol..." — começou o cavaleiro de ouro, incerto. — "...o sol está quase desaparecendo, quase tocando o mar... O céu está avermelhado... é como se o sol estivesse sangrando e caindo, e a noite azul e intacta o empurrasse..." — Shura parou por alguns segundos sem saber se havia conseguido explicar, então sentiu os lábios do garoto pousarem suavemente próximos a seu ouvido.

"Obrigado..." — sussurrou o cavaleiro de Dragão. — "Obrigado por dar cores ao meu mundo escuro..."

* * *

Degraus e mais degraus, um percurso íngreme e desesperador. Subia as escadas exatamente com a mesma sensação de urgência que tivera das primeiras vezes que as subiu. Novamente tinha que impedir que algo acontecesse, mas dessa vez, ao contrário das outras, seus motivos eram egoístas. 

Seu coração parecia prestes a explodir em seu peito, mas ele não parou. Não podia se dar ao luxo de se acalmar... podia ser tarde demais. Cada minuto podia ser decisivo, e ele não estava disposto a perder essa última chance.

Então ele parou. Havia finalmente alcançado a décima Casa Zodiacal: _Capricórnio_. O silêncio absoluto do templo o incomodou. Adiantou-se ao centro do salão principal da morada, mas ainda assim não ouviu nada, também não sentiu nenhuma presença.

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

"Shura?" — Gritou em desespero, enquanto corria para os aposentos da casa. — "Shura… onde você está?" — Atravessou a porta do modesto quarto que conhecia tão bem, e só encontrou mais silêncio, mais ausência.

_Outra lágrima._

Avançou vagarosamente na direção onde sabia que a cômoda estaria. Tocou com cuidado a superfície do móvel, e ali encontrou um lençol a cobrindo.

Gritou, desesperado. Ele já havia partido.

* * *

Estava parado em frente à casa de Libra há alguns minutos, indeciso sobre o que fazer. Se entrasse, teria de enfrentar algo que temia. Se simplesmente fosse embora, teria de enfrentar sua própria consciência. 

Suspirou fundo. Deu um passo à frente. Decidiu que já havia confrontado demais sua consciência.

Caminhou lentamente pelo saguão da morada, procurando qualquer indício de presença em seu interior. Não sentia nada, nem mesmo uma fagulha cósmica.

"Como você ainda pode ter coragem de entrar na casa de Libra, Shura?" — assustou-se com a voz ríspida, e encontrou seu dono parado à sua direita, fulminando-o com o olhar. — "Depois de tudo o que fez... Como ainda tem coragem de entrar aqui?"

"Dohko..." — seu tom era mais baixo do que queria, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu erguê-lo devido à vergonha. Sentiu-se prensado, queria simplesmente desaparecer. — "Eu preciso falar com ele..."

"Para quê?" — os olhos do Cavaleiro de Libra tinham um brilho feroz, ácido. Assim também eram suas palavras, que assumiam um tom cruel tão anormal a ele. — "Para feri-lo de novo? Ou para iludí-lo, quem sabe? Ou então..."

"Pare!" — Shura ouviu sua própria voz ecoar por toda sétima casa. Ofegava, suas mãos estavam trêmulas. — "Eu não preciso que você me lembre dos meus erros, Dohko. Eu sei muito bem o que fiz. E sei o quanto o prejudiquei." — Suas palavras saiam falhas, entrecortadas pela respiração alterada.

"Então, se você sabe, o que ainda quer com ele?" — O Cavaleiro Chinês não tinha nenhuma entonação pejorativa, mas demonstrava claramente que não entendia o que o outro pretendia com aquilo tudo.

"Eu não sei..." — Admitiu o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. — "Acho que esperava que ao vê-lo, essa dor no meu peito desaparecesse... Esperava poder pedir perdão... dizer-lhe quanto bem ele me fez... e... mesmo assim..." —Sua voz simplesmente desapareceu. Não conseguia articular nem mesmo uma única palavra.

"Não acha que é simples demais pedir perdão?" — Dohko disse, em um tom solene e ao mesmo tempo sábio que os anos ensinaram-no. — "O que você espera? Que ele o perdoe e que tudo volte a ser como era antes? Que ele o perdoe? Não acha que é muito fácil pedir desculpas depois que se erra?"

"Eu não sei." — Shura balançou a cabeça em negativa. — "Eu não espero nada disso... só preciso dizer... eu preciso..." — Tampou a boca com as mãos por um momento, como se tentasse abafar um grito de dor. Seus olhos estavam fechados, contraídos numa expressão de angústia. — "Eu não sei mais nada... eu o amo, e me odeio por ter feito o que fiz. Eu..."

"Vá embora, Shura." — Interrompeu o outro cavaleiro, virando-lhe as costas. – "A Deusa ordenou-lhe que partisse hoje, então você deve ir." — Seu tom era calmo, quase frio, mas havia algo a mais ali. Algo que o Espanhol não conseguia decifrar o que era. — "E, em todo o caso, ele não está aqui..." — Dohko olhou-o por cima do ombro e acrescentou enfático. — "Se você partir agora, talvez encontre alguma resposta à suas dúvidas... ou, talvez só encontre mais dor... Esse é o preço que terá de pagar."

* * *

O som das pedras sob seus pés o irritava. O ar quente daquela manhã estava incomodando-o. Não conseguia se concentrar, o dia parecia especialmente barulhento. Pisou em falso e caiu. Socou o chão, nervoso, praguejou baixo, mas não levantou. Seus longos cabelos espalhavam-se pelo caminho de pedra. 

Uma lágrima indesejável percorreu seu rosto e ele a limpou, com raiva. Havia chegado tarde demais no fim das contas. Não o encontrara. Isso o estava corroendo por dentro, queria apenas poder se livrar daquela dor insistente no peito. Praguejou novamente e ia se levantar quando ouviu algo.

_Passos._

Persistentes e ritmados, como ele bem conhecia. Seu coração falhou uma batida, conhecia aquela energia cósmica, aquele calor...

_Silêncio._

O mundo todo parou por um instante para ouvir junto dele... e tudo o que ouviu foi o silêncio.

"Shiryu..." — A voz rouca tomou o ambiente, e de repente tudo voltou ao caos. — "Aqui... vem." — disse enquanto o ajudava a levantar-se. — "Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Por que...?"

"Eu só escorreguei, Shura... não tem por que se preocupar." — Disse o garoto, em voz baixa, incerta. — "Pensei que você já tivesse... Disseram-me que você ia... e... a casa... vazia..."

"Eu estive te procurando." — interrompeu o Espanhol. — "Eu precisava vê-lo antes de ir... eu precisava te dizer..." — Suspirou profundamente, tentando organizar os próprios pensamentos. — "Perdão."

Um silêncio incômodo se abateu sobre ambos. Shura olhava fixamente para os olhos desfocados do Chinês, cujo rosto era tomado por uma expressão de surpresa e incompreensão.

"Eu não guardo ressentimento de você... não mais" — Disse o garoto por fim, sua respiração levemente entrecortada por causa da tensão. "Eu sinto falta da sua presença..." — sua voz baixara sensivelmente ao dizer isso, se tornando quase inaudível.

"Shiryu... Você..."

"Não." — A voz do cavaleiro de bronze voltou ao tom determinado de sempre. – "Não diga o que está pensando, Shura..."

"Mas, por quê?" — disse o Capricorniano um pouco alterado — "Se você também sente a minha falta... Se você..."

"Não ouse falar isso." — O garoto interrompeu-o, estava fora de si. —"Você não tem o _direito_ de tocar nesse assunto... de remexer essa ferida!"

Shiryu estava ofegante, suas mãos cobriam-lhe o rosto, o mundo parecia-lhe estar girando mais rápido do que deveria. Shura mirava-o com um olhar triste, sentia-se prestes a desfalecer, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que uma força sobre-humana o mantinha firme.

"Eu amo você... nada vai mudar isso. Nem suas palavras duras, nem as de seu mestre, nada." — A voz do cavaleiro de ouro estava tensa, um pouco mais rouca que o de costume, melancólica. — "Eu sei muito bem o que eu lhe fiz... sei que eu não mereço o seu amor. Mas você não pode negar o que é tão claro."

O cavaleiro de bronze sentiu-se desarmado com aquelas palavras. Sentia-se prestes a perder as forças, seu peito doía, e nada parecia ser possível de aplacar aquela dor, de dar-lhe paz. Seus lábios tremiam levemente.

"Você tem razão. Eu não posso negar..." — Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face juntamente dessas palavras. — "Eu amo você, mas eu não conheço mais uma forma pra que isso signifique algo... Eu não sei..." — Shura estendeu a mão para secar as lágrimas do rosto do Chinês, mas esse se afastou.

"Nós estamos tão próximos agora, e ao mesmo tempo mais distantes do que jamais estivemos." — Concluiu por fim o Espanhol. Então abaixou-se lentamente e pegou a modesta mochila que havia deixado cair quando vira o garoto no chão. — "Eu tenho que partir... Adeus, meu pequeno." — E com essas palavras ele começou a se afastar.

Os olhos apagados do cavaleiro de bronze derramaram mais duas lágrimas. Ele virou-se para o caminho que havia acabado de trilhar e disparou atrás do outro Cavaleiro.

"Shura!" — Sua voz trêmula fez-se ouvir, alta, triste. O outro homem virou-se, mas não rápido o suficiente para entender o que acontecia. O garoto atirou-se em seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo.

O tão esperado beijo.

Os dois corações se encontraram por um segundo. Um batendo violentamente contra o outro, desejando apenas estarem juntos mais uma vez. Desejando apenas que aquele instante durasse para sempre.

Mas não durou. O cavaleiro de Dragão afastou-se de repente, quase assustado com a própria atitude, desvencilhou-se dos braços do outro homem e pôs-se a correr em direção ao Santuário.

"Shiryu..." — Gritou em vão o cavaleiro de Capricórnio. O garoto não se voltou uma única vez, até sumir de vista. Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, como se isso fosse lhe indicar uma solução. Mas nada o ocorreu, fez então a única coisa que podia. Voltou a caminhar, sem sequer imaginar o que o futuro reservava aos dois...

* * *

_**Fim?**_

_**19 de Setembro de 2005  
**__**00:35**

* * *

_

Nota do Autor: Na passagem em que o Kanon aparece, eu o coloquei como sendo "segundo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos". Pois, como sabem, assim como o Saga, ele têm o direito de usar a armadura de gêmeos, mas, não se pode ter DOIS cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo em uma casa, logo, como por direito o Saga é o cavaleiro oficial, coloquei o Kanon como uma espécie de _"camerlengo"_ (camareiro) do Shion, que, aliás, é a função que o "Ares" teve anteriormente.

Ps: Dedico esse episódio triste a mim mesmo, afinal domingo é meu aniversário, e este é meu presente a mim mesmo! Hehe!


End file.
